battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Offensive
Totally Offensive was a Featherweight robot built by Robert Woodhead of Team Mad Overlord that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a white, and silver, two wheeled robot built around a powerful spinning bar that weighed 6.9 pounds. This was powered by a Magmotor, Totally Offensive was armored in UHMW Plastic, and to keep the robot stable there was a caster ball at the rear. Due to this powerful weapon Totally Offensive did well in the competition, placing third overall. The team that built Totally Offensive also built the much less successful Featherweight, Totally Manipulative for the same event, as well as Middleweight Evil Twins for Season 5.0, which fared poorly as well. Totally Offensive would continue competing for many years, during that time it would go through a design change, win several notable events including RoboGames 2007, and earn an Honorable Mention in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame in 2009. Totally Offensive would be retired after RoboGames 2010, as the event stopped running Featherweights, it was one of the most successful Featherweights of all time upon retirement. Robot History NPC Charity Open The Featherweight class of the NPC Charity Open was quite strange for a BattleBots event, as it was the only time in history that a BattleBots weight class has been run in a round robin format. This was necessary because despite 11 robots registering, only 6 wound up actually competing, Totally Offensive's first match in the round robin was against Morpheus. This fight started with Totally Offensive spinning up to full speed before attacking Morpheus. However Morpheus then charged at Totally Offensive, and rammed it into the wall. Totally Offensive got away, and spun back up, Morpheus then slammed into it again, sending it flying. This bent the frame of Totally Offensive, and stopped the spinner completely for a good while. However the spinner did have some life left in it, and spun up before Morpheus slammed into it again. This bent the frame even more, Morpheus followed this up by taking Totally Offensive to the wall. Totally Offensive then spun back up, and Morpheus rammed it again, this resulted in Totally Offensive taking a large chunk out of itself. As a result of this self inflicted damage Totally Offensive could now only drive in circles, and morpheus slammed it again before Totally Offensive got up to speed one more time. Morpheus then delivered one more slam, and shoved Totally Offensive around the arena as time ran out. Totally Offensive's next opponent in the round robin was Doom. This fight started with Doom slamming into Totally Offensive, causing it to gyrodance. Totally Offensive recovered, and delivered a blow to Doom's wedge before positioning itself for another hit. Totally Offensive then struck Doom again, causing serious damage to its armor, and immobilizing it, as a result of this Doom tapped out giving Totally Offensive a win by KO in 33 seconds. Totally Offensive then faced teammate Totally Manipulative. It won this and now faced Puddle Jumper. This fight started off with Puddle Jumper Spinning up, and delivering a blow to Totally Offensive that took out its right wheel drive. From this point on no more contact between the two bots would be made, and Totally Offensive eventually limped under the pulverizer which destroyed its remaining drive motor. Totally Offensive tapped out, and was now playing for third place against Puddle Jumper again. This fight started with Totally Offensive immediatly attacking the wheels of Puddle Jumper to no effect. Puddle Jumper then delivered an attack of its own, slicing into the UHMW armor of Totally Offensive, and disabling one half of its drive. Puddle Jumper then attempted to wedge into Totally Offensive, however the later delivered a solid hit to Puddle Jumper's wedge. Totally Offensive then delivered two more devastating hits, with the first one sending Puddle Jumper spinning away, and the second one ripping Puddle Jumper's right wheel clean off. However these hits took a toll on Totally Offensive, and it now lost mobility in its other wheel. However Puddle Jumper would not get the KO, as in a very clever driving tactic Totally Offensive started using its blade to move around the arena. By this point Puddle Jumper was dead, and since the countdown had not started, nor had Puddle Jumper tapped out, Totally Offensive started drifting toward Puddle Jumper, and delivered two nasty hits, tearing even more pieces off Ray Billing's machine as the clock ticked down. As Totally Offensive was the only robot still mobile at the end it won the match by KO, and placed third in the 2004 NPC Charity Open Featherweight division. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia TO 2006.jpg|Totally Offensive in 2006 Totally Offensive 2009.JPG|Totally Offensive at RoboGames 2009 Totally Offensive RFL nats.jpg|Totally Offensive at the 2005 RFL Nationals Totally Offensive 2007.jpg|Totally Offensive in 2007 Totally Offensive 2005.jpg|Totally Offensive in 2005 Totally Offensive early.jpg|Totally Offensive at Rocket City Robot Assualt Totally Offensive Robotic Revolution New Orleans.png|Totally Offensive at Robotic Revolution New Orleans *Totally Offensive's final match in the NPC Charity Open was against Puddle Jumper, the builder of which (Ray Billings) would go on to build Tombstone. *Totally Offensive, along with its teammate Totally Manipulative were the only two Featherweights with an active weapon in the 2004 NPC Charity Open that actually competed. Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Featherweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Featherweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from North Carolina